


Bait

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil would like those two pirates to stop attacking his customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - Clint & Natasha BFFs (c/c on the side if you like) - coffee shop, pirates

“Really?” Phil asked, crossing his arms as he glared at Natasha and Clint. "Do you always have to use my coffee shop ship as bait?“

"Well, it’s your own fault for being so successful,” Clint stated, grinning at him.

Phil gave him an unimpressed look, because really the pirate pair had given any number of excuses. 

“We’ll take a coffee though,” Natasha replied.

“Maybe, I’m going to refuse to serve you.”

Clint pouted, Natasha looked unimpressed. 

“But Phil,” Clint whined, moving closer to him. "You can’t not serve us.“

"I can.” Phil insisted. “I don’t want your ill-gotten gains.”

Clint frowned at him. “But those guys were horrible, do you know what they do?”

“I don’t care.”

“They killed people in their native land.”

“Claimed it was because those people are an inferior race.”

Phil’s eyes darted between them. “Seriously?”

The pirate pair nodded. Phil sighed, before making his where is his coffee pot was. "You still need to stop attacking ships after they pay me a visit.“

"Yeah, sure, we’ll do that,” Natasha stated.

Phil didn’t need to turn around to know they were doing something behind his back that would mean that they would not be doing any such thing.


End file.
